peelfandomcom-20200213-history
28 February 1970
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1970-02-28 ; Comments *Tracklisting below is from Volume 1 of the Decktician Logs. Many thanks to Decktician, Ken Garner for copying and additional information, and Rocker for acting as central HQ. *Among a playlist with much material from current Peel favourites (including Kevin Ayers, Forest, Wild Man Fischer, Gene Vincent, Love, the Faces and the Humblebums) a 1958 track from Terry Lightfoot's Jazzmen stands out, as something no other Radio 1 DJ of the time would think of playing. It was no doubt a favourite from Peel's youth - and the drummer on the track is Ginger Baker, who spent years on the British jazz scene before finding fame with Cream. *Two tracks by Danish bands; Burnin' Red Ivanhoe and the lesser-known Pan. Both are on the Swedish Sonet label, which was distributed in the UK by Transatlantic Records. It also issued John Fahey LPs from his Takoma label in Britain and Europe, as well as many jazz and blues albums. Sessions *Kevin Ayers #1 First broadcast. Recorded 1970-02-10 **Available On The BBC Sessions 1970 - 1976 CD, (HUX073) *Ralph McTell #1 First broadcast. Recorded 1970-02-09 *Forest #2 Repeat. First broadcast 15 November 1969]]. Recorded 1969-09-16 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting (Please add further release details, external links, etc.) *King Crimson: Cat Food (single) Island WIP 6080 *Doors: You Make Me Real (LP – Morrison Hotel) Elektra EKS 75007 *Forest: Gypsy Girl And Ramble Away (session) *Kevin Ayers: Stop This Train (session) *Wild Man Fischer: The Mope (2xLP – An Evening With Wild Man Fischer) Bizarre/Reprise 2XS 6332 *Ralph McTell; The Clown (session) *Occasional Word: The Evil Venus Tree (LP – The Great Leap Sideways) Dandelion 63753 *Gene Vincent: Rainbow At Midnight (LP – I’m Back And Proud) Dandelion 63754 *Chris Spedding Band (Chris Spedding And The Battered Ornaments): Rock & Roll Band (single) Harvest HAR 5013 *Ralph McTell: Michael In The Garden (session) *Ronnie Hawkins: Down In The Alley (single) Atlantic 584320 *Kevin Ayers: Clarence In Wonderland (session) *Pan: Right Across My Bed (single) Sonet T 7258 *Burnin' Red Ivanhoe: Ivanhoe I Brøndbyerne (2xLP – M144) Sonet SLP 1618 *Forest: Autumn’s Childhood (session) *Terry Lightfoot’s (New Orleans) Jazzmen: My Blue Heaven (LP – Tradition In Colour ) Columbia 33SX 1073 (Encore reissue???) *Ralph McTell: Daddy Is Here (session) *Humblebums: Shoeshine Boy (single) Big T BIG 130 *Al Stewart: Electric Los Angeles Sunset (single) CBS S 4843 *Kevin Ayers: Why Are We Sleeping (session) *Kevin Ayers: Hat Song (session) *Dillards: Close The Door Lightly (LP – Copperfields) Elektra EKS 74054 *Forest: Love’s Memory Gone (session) *Faces: Flying (single) Warner Bros WB 8005 *Ralph McTell: Eight Frames A Second (session) *Jeremy Spencer: Surfer Girl (LP - Jeremy Spencer) Reprise RSLP 9002 *Kevin Ayers: The Oyster & The Flying Fish (session) *Love: I Still Wonder (LP – Out Here) Blue Thumb BTS 9000 (US release) *Spirit: 1984 (single) CBS 4773 File ;Name * * ;Length * ;Other * ;Available * Tracklisting only Category:Peel shows Category:1970 Category:Top Gear